Sweet Dreams
by GetaCrazed
Summary: Trunks seeks out comfort during a thunderstorm, and who should he find? Vegeta of course! *One-Shot*


Okay, this is my first one-shot. I've never done this before, so don't flame me too hard. Lol, actually I won't tolerate flames; just tell me nicely what you think I should change. Now, I'm sure there are many spelling and grammar errors in this, but I'm not good at those two subjects at all, so just tell me if you see anything okay? Enjoy!

Sweet Dreams:

            Trunks sat up in bed when loud booming thunder sounded through out the house. Outside it was raining in cold, icy sheets, hail also falling from the sky. It made strange pitter patter sounds on the window sill, which upset the small six year old boy. He was terrified of thunder storms, and the shadows in his room where casting odd and fearsome shapes along the floor, walls, and ceiling. Trunks put his head back on the pillow and tried to shut the noises out, but an even louder shudder made him jump out of bed, and out his bedroom door. He walked through the vacant halls, which were overflowing with even more shadows that looked like large eerie monsters. He wanted to get away from them faster so he dashed down the hall, to the familiar door he knew so well. He opened it somewhat, trying to not make a sound. Peering in he saw a figure on the bed, who was breathing deeply. He had not heard the door open. Trunks started to stroll in slowly, but another clap of thunder made him scamper in and jump in the bed, throwing the covers over his head. 

            Vegeta awoke with a start when he felt the bed jump, and sat up. He noticed that the covers were quivering, and there was a big bulge underneath them. He pulled the covers off, still half asleep, and saw his son cowering, in a small, tight, curled up ball. He looked out the window and it occurred to him that it was raining out. He knew that the tiny boy hated thunder storms. "Trunks? What are you doing? Go back to bed," he grunted, turning around and laying on his side. He kept the covers off because the storm was making it even more humid out, compared to what it had been today. It was one of the hottest summers that Vegeta had seen during his time on Earth. 

            "Poppa? Can't I stay? I'm afraid of the storm!" Trunks pleaded, nervously looking out the window. Vegeta sighed and turned around to face his son. 

            "What are you scared of a storm for? It can't hurt you." And then he added quietly something that Trunks didn't hear. "Not that I would let anything hurt you."

            "Please Poppa? Just tonight? I won't bother you." Trunk's had tears in his eyes, but he forced them back down, knowing that his Father hated it when he cried. However, Vegeta noticed, even through the darkness with his keen eyesight. 

            "Fine, just tonight though." Before he even had time to blink Trunks was curled into his side, hugging him tight, trying to make the storm go away. Vegeta lay back down onto the bed and wrapped his arm around him protectively. 

            Trunks had his head on his Father's chest and his heart was making his drowsy. The constant beating was like a lullaby, but Trunks wanted to know something first. "Poppa? When is Mommy coming home?" he wondered.

            "Tomorrow night. I told you she's on a business trip," he said, quickly falling asleep. 

            Trunks was awake for a long time, just listening to the constant rain outside, and the silence of the room. He soon grew bored, and looked at his Father's hand which was wrapped around him. He saw the ring glisten in the moonlight, and he lightly picked his hand up, sliding the ring off his finger. He examined it with curiosity. He very rarely saw his Father wear it since it was always hidden underneath the white combat gloves he wore during training. He turned it over in his hands, again and again, just enjoying staring at it. He knew why his Father didn't were it in public. He thought it was a weakness, but when he was in his own house he wore it to make Mommy happy. 

            Trunks lifted his hand and pushed it back onto his finger, and let his hand drop. _'Even though Poppa doesn't show it that much, I know he loves me and Mommy…' It was with that comforting thought that he was finally able to rest and fall asleep, warm, and safe in his Father's embrace._

So how was that? Yea, I know it was short, but hey, I wrote it in like ten minutes. I think when I have more time I will go back and add some more dialogue and detail, but for now it stays. Alright I got to go, so tell me what you thought of my first one-shot Sweet Dreams!!!

~.~ Vegeta's Mate


End file.
